


I Feel It Coming

by cledritch



Series: Sorta Song Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!NCT, Fem!Taewin, implied escalation to smut, taewin are inlove fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Sicheng doesn't trust anyone as much as she trusts Taeyong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "The Weeknd - I Feel It Coming ft. Daft Punk" as suggested by someone.

Taeyong wondered how she ever got lucky.

A dainty whimper escaped Sicheng’s trembling lips, red and bitten raw as a hand slid down to skim over her sensitive navel. The dim light from the window bathed the younger in an ethereal glow, her hair pooling around her head like the dark sky and those pretty eyes looking up at Taeyong with utmost trust that she leaned down to kiss her again.

Sicheng’s own hands went up to place themselves on Taeyong’s back, tilting her head as her shaky legs hiked higher around the other girl’s waist to accommodate the knee that rested where the heat was unbearable.

Taeyong parted from her, kissing her nose when Sicheng leans to follow her lips “Okay?” She asked, reaching to card her fingers through the hair that fell over the younger’s eyes.

Sicheng blushed in response, nodding mutely with her pursed lips before she tugged at Taeyong’s hair to emphasize what she wanted. When it was clear Taeyong was waiting for her to reply, she huffed “Yes.”

There are a few kisses Taeyong dropped on Sicheng’s collarbones, sucking lightly enough that it would turn red but not enough it would make a hickey. No matter how much she wanted to mark her, Taeyong knew that Sicheng was still too shy to tell the world that they were dating. She was proud of Taeyong, yes, but Sicheng who was raised as a proper lady didn’t know how to shout it to the world that she was involved with the popular, sensual white-haired dance captain who was known to punch guys whenever they disrespected her. “You know, I won’t let you be uncomfortable with anything, right?”

Sicheng nodded, mouth parted when Taeyong’s hand dipped lower to trace the elastic of the baby blue underwear she left on. She’s warm all over from Taeyong’s touch, skin too sensitive that the lightest puff of air against her ear made her muffle a moan. “You never do.”

“Baby, you ready?”

Sicheng can get lost in Taeyong’s eyes, dark and imploring as if nothing mattered in this moment than what she wanted. Different from the boys who wanted her because they wanted to break her, different from all those marriage candidates her parents threw at her so she could provide for the family and different, so different from anyone she has ever met. Taeyong who held her hand and didn’t give a damn if anyone asked if she was dating that quiet, weird Chinese girl who didn’t fit her at all. Taeyong who was so shy when they first kissed, a change in pace as Sicheng was still flustered over the press of their lips against each other.

Taeyong was like a hurricane, leaving a mess in her wake but Sicheng has only known the calmness of the plains when she longed for this: quickened heartbeats, breaths mingling and the taste of Taeyong heavy on her lips, a mixture of chapstick and the peachy desserts she liked to make for Sicheng.

Sicheng wants to be swept away and Taeyong is very willing to please her every command.

“I trust you.”


End file.
